


DESTTTIIIIEEEEELLLL i dunno

by Em15



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em15/pseuds/Em15





	DESTTTIIIIEEEEELLLL i dunno

There wasn’t too much to Cas’s house. Maybe that’s why he was always at Dean’s. it wasn’t a huge age difference but it was big enough to the point where Dean couldn’t imagine himself with Cas. Cas and Dean were playing video games with Dean where out of the blue Cas said, “We should get married someday.” Dean simply replied, “Of course Cas whatever you want” 

Although Cas was head over heels for Dean, that all faltered when he saw Dean with a girl. Cas pretty much stopped going over to Deans. Dean missed him and he would text him sometimes asking him if he wanted to come over and Cas had some stupid excuse as to why he couldn’t come. One day Dean texted him asking and Cas texted back saying, ‘I can’t I’m packing’ ‘Packing for what?’ Dean questioned. ‘I’m moving Dean’. Dean read it over and over and got up walking next door knocking loudly. Cas opened the door and didn’t look twice just leaving the door open for Dean to follow. Dean shook his head and pulled Cas back and pressed him against the wall, “Why didn’t youtell me?” “Why do you care?” Cas muttered. “What’s been going on with you? You’ve been ignoring me for months now” “it doesn’t matter Dean just let it go. You’ve got better people.” He tried to pull away but Dean refused, “What are you talking about?” Cas started getting frustrated and just yelled, “I’VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR YEARS DEAN AND IT DOESN’T MAKE A DIFFERENCE. YOU COULD NEVER LOVE ME BECAUSE YOU LOVE THAT OTHER GIRL I SAW YOU WITH.” With all the commotion Cas’s asshole of parents came out and made Dean leave and right before they close the door it all hit Dean like a ton of bricks, “I love you too”. 

Dean and Cas had never talked after that. Cas had moved to New York with his parents and soon after Cas had started school and now he’s in college in New York in his own apartment. Dean searched for Cas for a long time and he finally knocked on door. Cas’s roommate opens the door in just boxers, “What can I help you for?” Dean looks down, “U-uh do you know Castiel Novak?” “Well of course I do. He’s getting dressed. We had fun last night” Dean just looked crushed, “And then we came back home after the baseball game and he just passed out he was so tired…Oh I forgot to mention I’m Gabe. His brother and roommate” Dean just looked relieved, “OH well it’s nice to meet you. I was hoping I could tal-“Cas walked out causing Dean to shut up. He was holding his motorcycle helmet and he looked hot as hell in his leather jacket. Much different. “Gabe where are my keys?” he turned and looked at Dean and he was just speechless.  
Dean smiled softly, “You got tall”  
“You got better looking” Cas smirked.  
Dean smirked, “I’m here to take you up on that deal” “You said whatever I want.”  
“Yes I did…is that not want you want anymore?”  
“How about a date first?”  
“Deal.”


End file.
